<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a dizzying serpent in my chest by situational_irony_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173474">a dizzying serpent in my chest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/situational_irony_13/pseuds/situational_irony_13'>situational_irony_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...name kink? maybe?, Highkey Thirsty Miya Atsumu, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sakusa hates himself, insults as foreplay?, lowkey hate sex, making out in a locker room</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/situational_irony_13/pseuds/situational_irony_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Sakusa Kiyoomi hates him. Everyone knows that.</p>
<p>Except for, apparently, Sakusa, who wants to slam him into a locker room wall.</p>
<p>And Miya's always been good at pushing his buttons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a dizzying serpent in my chest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I came back from months of not posting or writing anything with the first pwp I've ever written. I like to keep you all on your toes.</p>
<p>Anyways, if y'all could not call me out for being shitty at this, that'd be great. I really have no idea what I'm doing, but it was highkey fun so like...I'll get better. </p>
<p>Thanks to my lovely beta, @queentheband, who read this and then called me immediately. I was waiting anxiously for criticism, even just outright dismissal. Instead I got:</p>
<p>"Dude, how did you manage to write an entire pwp and still leave it completely ambiguous as to who the top is?"</p>
<p>So...yeah. If that's your thing, you're welcome. </p>
<p>Also of course I had to include feelings. I'm so pathetic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Tacky bastard</em>. </p>
<p>He couldn’t stop noticing how white his teeth were. An odd thing to get hung up on, to be sure; then again, no one had ever accused Sakusa of being ordinary. </p>
<p>He grinned wide again, ruffling Hinata’s hair after a spike. Sakusa was sure his scowl was evident even behind his mask. None of this was out of the ordinary, in fact it was startlingly commonplace for the two of them. What <em> was </em> different was-</p>
<p>His eyes flashed upward, holding Sakusa’s gaze. The gaudy arrogance and humor directed towards Hinata were swallowed up by his pupils. Sakusa felt his breath hitch, and he thanked every force in the universe that no one ever stood near him. </p>
<p>Miya wouldn’t look away. Sakusa didn’t want to. Two truths Sakusa never wanted to investigate. </p>
<p>Their eye contact was bordering painful now, should’ve been obvious to everyone around them. Miya began to push away from the group of players clamoring strategy, walking towards the bench. Towards Sakusa. All the while, his eyes conveyed exactly what was swirling in Sakusa’s gut.</p>
<p>
  <em> Sickening, dizzying, desire. </em>
</p>
<p>Anger flared in Sakusa’s chest, right on time. He needed an exit strategy, and he needed one now; if Miya Atsumu got within five feet of him right now, he would probably kill him.</p>
<p><em> Or beg for him. </em> And Sakusa would <em> much </em> rather go to jail for the rest of his life than admit something as disgusting as wanting that man. Sakusa saw his opening as Bokuto beelined towards Miya, distracting him for a glorious minute. One minute was all Sakusa needed to slip into the lesser-used locker room at the other end of the gym, far away from anyone named Miya with eyes darkened with desire. </p>
<p>The moment he ducked into the relative stillness of the locker room, Sakusa leaned his forehead against the cool metal of his locker. A blissful reprieve, a chance to wrestle the serpent in his chest back into its miniscule box. If he could do this for three months, he could do this forever. No one had ever accused Sakusa Kiyoomi of lacking self-control. The serpent never had a chance.</p>
<p>“Hey, Omi-kun.”</p>
<p><em> The serpent won. </em> Sakusa’s gut twisted, as he suppressed a shiver. The scowl was almost automatic, and Sakusa loosened his reign on his frustration, his anger.</p>
<p>“Leave me alone, Miya.”</p>
<p>“Is that really what you want, Omi-Omi?” Miya’s voice was low, a cautious note in it like he was talking down a spooked animal. Yet, that infuriating smirk was both evident in his tone and plastered over his face. He stepped forward, slowly coming towards Sakusa. Sakusa’s heart rate went erratic, and the serpent in his chest hissed.</p>
<p>“Have I ever given you indication that it’s not?” Sakusa responded exasperatedly, hands buried in his bag and his face curtained by his black looks. Sakusa didn’t even want to imagine Miya’s reaction to the barely pink flush he was sure was spread across his cheekbones. </p>
<p>“Only every practice for <em> months, </em>Omi. Why don’t you just tell me what you want?” Miya was clearly flirting now, his voice like fudge: deep, smooth, and rich. Sakusa could never enjoy an ice cream sundae again.</p>
<p>“Get the fuck away from me, Miya.”</p>
<p>“Well then, Omi-kun, maybe you should stop <em> undressing me with your eyes at every single practice-</em>”</p>
<p>Sakusa’s head shot up, alarmed eyes finding Miya’s overconfident ones. “Miya!”</p>
<p>“<em>I</em><em>f you keep eyefucking me, I might have to file harassment claims, Omi-"</em></p>
<p>Sakusa reached one gloved hand out to twist the fabric of Miya’s shirt in his fist, shoving him against the wall next to the lockers.</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up, Miya,” he snarled, anger thrumming in time with his pulse. The thud of Miya’s back echoed through the room, as the two stood in silence for a second, noses practically brushing. Sakusa belatedly realized he’d taken his mask off when he walked into the locker room. It would be so easy to-</p>
<p>“Make me.” Miya’s stare was no longer self-satisfied or goading. He looked at Sakusa like a parched man, a man who’d gone years without satisfaction. He looked at Sakusa with pure abandon, wanton desire.</p>
<p>Sakusa wanted to <em> destroy </em>him. So he did.</p>
<p>For the first time in an incredibly long time, Sakusa acted without thinking. He grasped the hair at the nape of Miya’s neck, roughly tilting his face upward and kissing him without preamble. For just a couple seconds, Miya kissed him on autopilot, a soft pressing of their lips together. Sakusa wished he could have laughed in the moment, realizing that he’d clearly short-circuited Miya’s brain; unfortunately, his brain was more focused on wanting absolutely everything all together, right at that very moment.</p>
<p>Sakusa ran his hand through Miya’s bleached (<em> and ugly </em>) hair further, tugging almost violently, before scraping his teeth over Miya’s lower lip. Miya came to life under him, his hands coming up to tug Sakusa closer before falling away.</p>
<p>“<em>Omi, Omi- please, tell me I can touch- I can’t </em> not <em> touch you, not if you’re going to do this-</em>”</p>
<p>Sakusa barely pulled himself away, still close enough for their breaths to mingle. He looked into Miya’s eyes, before nodding assent shortly and leaning back in.</p>
<p>Whatever Sakusa had been expecting, it wasn’t <em> this</em>.</p>
<p>Miya had <em> absolutely </em>no patience, though that made perfect sense. The moment Sakusa had leaned in close enough to kiss, Miya had sealed their lips together, one of his hands coming up to cup Sakusa’s jaw. Miya’s thumb pressed into the corner of Sakusa’s mouth as he held it slightly open, seemingly determined to kiss him until his lips bruised. </p>
<p>Sakusa barely had the mental faculties to catalogue the sensations he was experiencing, so he didn’t notice Miya’s thigh slotting between his legs until he accidentally bore down on it, pleasure sparking up his spine. He gasped, breaking their kiss as his mouth went slack. Still, Miya did not relent, biting down on the curve of Sakusa’s lower lip and <em> pulling. </em></p>
<p>“<em>Fuck.</em>” Sakusa’s groan was practically ripped from his throat, and he barely recognized his own voice. Miya’s golden eyes were practically swallowed by black at this point, and he used the opportunity to switch their positions, pushing Sakusa into the wall. </p>
<p>Whatever Sakusa had been expecting, it wasn’t <em> a monster</em>.</p>
<p>Sakusa tilted his head back against the wall, trying to breathe. Miya was still rubbing tight circles between Sakusa’s legs with his thigh; the constant pressure felt <em> far </em> too good in barely twenty seconds. </p>
<p>“<em>Should’ve known, what you were getting yourself into-</em>” Miya was breathing words into Sakusa’s skin, whispering them gruffly into his ear intermittently as he nipped and sucked his way across Sakusa’s jaw. Distantly, Sakusa felt he should warn him not to leave marks, but it was difficult to think straight when Miya laved his tongue across a hollow in his collarbone, tasting the sweat and biting constellations of bruises into his pale skin. Objectively, it was unsanitary; still, Sakusa found it difficult to care.</p>
<p>“<em>Looking at me like that, after </em> months <em> of wanting to kiss you, wanting you, wanting-</em>” Miya bit down on his earlobe, and Sakusa moaned, unable to keep the sound in. Miya looked delighted, peppering kisses around the shell of his ear. Sakusa felt his frustration rising again. He used his grip on Miya’s hair to pull him off, stepping around him to revert to their original position.</p>
<p>“Either shut up and skip to the good part or I’m fucking leaving.” Sakusa knew that regardless of how harsh the sentiment had seemed, he hadn’t been able to disguise the breathlessness in the voice and the lust in his eyes. Any hope that Miya wouldn't’ pick up on it was quickly dashed by Miya’s smug smile as he leaned in:</p>
<p>“Never thought I’d hear you beg for me, <em> Omi</em>.” </p>
<p>Sakusa’s eyes widened in sheer hatred, and he responded the only way he knew how. He slid his hands to the back of Miya’s thighs and hiked him upward, lifting him up and pinning him against the wall. Miya’s legs tightened around Sakusa’s hips, and he almost yelped (which was revenge enough). “Impatient, impa<em>tie-</em>” Miya’s flippant remark was interrupted by twin moans, as they finally lined up properly.</p>
<p>If Sakusa had thought Miya’s thigh was uncomfortably pleasurable, <em> this, </em> this was something else. The pressure of Miya’s dick, even through multiple layers of fabric, was <em> blindingly </em> good, and Sakusa was already getting dizzy. Miya’s hands smoothed down Sakusa’s chest to yank down the waistband of Sakusa’s shorts, his fingers brushing the outline of Sakusa’s cock through his briefs. Sakusa’s moan was too loud for propriety.</p>
<p>“Oh, you want it so <em> bad</em>, don’t you Omi-kun?” Miya cooed.</p>
<p>“I will fucking <em> wreck </em> you, Miya,” Sakusa threatened, aware of the irony that they were exchanging biting retorts while dry-humping against the locker-room wall.</p>
<p>Miya leaned forward into the curve of Sakusa’s shoulder. “Oh, you already <em> have</em>.” Then he rolled his hips purposefully, grinding their trapped cocks together in one long slide. </p>
<p>“Holy <em> fucking </em>shit-”</p>
<p>“-<em> Fuck </em>-”</p>
<p>For performing the move, Miya seemed equally wrecked by the sudden increase in their pace. It was all Sakusa could do to not drop them both to the ground, so Miya was currently in control. White-hot pleasure was building in Sakusa’s stomach, and Miya looked up at him in askance after a moment. When Sakusa did not react past biting down into the curve of Miya’s neck, he simultaneously threw his head back in a gasp and pulled Sakusa’s cock free from his briefs.</p>
<p>Sakusa tensed up in preparation for the first slide of their dicks together, their limited skin contact already blistering. When the first awkward bump/grind of their dicks produced mutual agony (pleasure), Miya wrapped a hand around both of their cocks.</p>
<p>Sakusa sobbed silently into the curve of Miya’s shoulder as the slide grew smoother, facilitated by an excess of precum. Miya had begun to pump their dicks together at a stupidly good pace, and the edges of Sakusa’s vision were starting to go white. The grind was sweltering, and Sakusa could feel himself being branded by this, this carnal desire deep in his gut. </p>
<p>Sakusa wanted to warn Miya, feeling his release near. Yet, it seemed that his throat had closed up, unable to do anything other than moan pathetically. Sakusa settled for mouthing at Miya’s Adam’s apple, hoping that the excessive release of precum would clue him in.</p>
<p>Miya <em> was </em> always perceptive. </p>
<p>“<em>You seem- you’re close aren’t you, Omi-kun?</em>” He didn’t wait for a response, instead speeding up the pace with which he was pumping them. “<em>You’re so goddamn beautiful, Omi.</em>” Seemed Sakusa’s wits were still about him to the point where he could scoff, though he couldn’t wish away the flush of his cheeks. “<em>So good, wanna do this over and over, wanna- want you, just want you, Omi.</em>” Sakusa didn’t want to admit the effect of Miya’s words on him, the effect of Miya’s groan in his ears. </p>
<p>“<em>Just come for me, Kiyoomi.</em>”</p>
<p>Miya groaning his first name with that utterly <em> debauched </em> voice forced the breath out of Sakusa’s lungs, and his orgasm hit him with the magnitude of a freight train. Miya slipped slightly against the wall as Sakusa’s knees buckled, and his cum painted across Miya’s abs. Sakusa’s head was tipped back, and when he finally felt the waves of his orgasm recede he looked down to see Miya watching him with a look of wonder in his eyes.</p>
<p>“<em>So fucking beautiful.</em>”</p>
<p>Sakusa rolled his eyes, before giving an experimental roll of his hips. He winced slightly at the overstimulation, but one glance at Miya’s painfully hard dick was enough to justify the sensation. It was practically purple near the tip, leaking precum like a hose. He rolled his hips one, two, three more times, before deciding to play just as dirty as Miya. He leaned forward, pitching his voice as low and sex-destroyed as it would go, groaning:</p>
<p>“Just shut up and come, <em> Atsumu</em>.” </p>
<p>It came as no surprise that Atsumu was loud; Sakusa leaned forward to kiss him just to absorb the sound with his own mouth. Atsumu writhed against the wall, and Sakusa quickly realized exactly what Atsumu had found beautiful about the process. </p>
<p>“<em>Good boy,</em>” Sakusa praised without thinking, a little embarrassed the moment he let it slip. </p>
<p>Atsumu’s eyes snapped open as his orgasm punched out of him even stronger than a second ago, and he went completely boneless against the wall. His cum coated the front of Sakusa’s shirt and some of it smeared onto his skin. Sakusa held him until his breathing came easier and then he slowly slid down from his perch around Sakusa’s hips.</p>
<p>In a turn of events that came as a surprise to absolutely no one, both of them looked positively debauched. Where Atsumu had hickeys on his jaw, neck, and shoulder, Sakusa looked like he had been <em> mauled</em>; Atsumu had marked any and all porcelain skin he could reach, and certain areas were already turning a light shade of lilac.</p>
<p>The two scanned each other, before turning away to get cleaned up in silence. Their only interaction was Atsumu handing Sakusa’s mask over in silence, before the two stood in front of the door, neither leaving.</p>
<p>“What now, Omi-kun?” Atsumu finally asked.</p>
<p>Sakusa, for all intents and purposes, didn’t actually know. He let out an irritated breath, contemplating their choices.</p>
<p>“We tell no one, proceed as ordinary, pretend it never happened,” he finally said. </p>
<p>“Or, you can come out to dinner with me,” Miya responded softly. Sakusa whipped around to look at him, sure he would find a teasing or smug look on his face; instead, all he found was a soft smile.</p>
<p>Sakusa tipped his head back, letting out a breath of air towards the ceiling. Finally, he said:</p>
<p>“Both. Both is good.”</p>
<p>He then walked out of the locker room in stoic silence, pretending his mask wasn’t covering up a smile. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>can anyone tell me why sakuatsu pwps are just like so freaking phenomenal?? Like idk why I decided to make them my first pwp pairing since they're just like god-tier. </p>
<p>Anyway, I hope to write a decent amount while I have the time. I have like at least 3 WIPs right now, but honestly none are really working out so I might bench em and start fresh. My first goal is to finish my bartender Tsukkiyama AU though, and then maybe murphy's law. </p>
<p>Also to everyone who usually reads me for fluff...I'm so sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>